Who Wants To Live Forever
by EmeraldWendy
Summary: Wendy Darling and Peter Pan have a chance to live their unrequited love. But can they let go and hold on to what is important? Or is those new blossoming love threatened what is meant to be or not ment to be? Is love worth Forever?
1. Authors Inpiration Note

_Author note:_** I've already written only one chapter but this section is to tell you what inspired me to write this fan fiction, my first one too. Of course Peter Pan the movie and book inspired me but also a song that I thought was perfect for the movie. "Who Wants to Live Forever" by Queen, the wonderful rock band legend. I will be updating more chapters when I get the chance, definitely will continue more then just one chapter. Thank you for your reviews and I will be sure to read your lovely stories. Here are the haunting and beautiful lyrics-**

**Who Wants To Live Forever Lyrics **

**by Queen**

There's no time for us

There's no place for us

What is this thing that builds our dreams yet slips away from us

Who wants to live forever

Who wants to live forever...?

There's no chance for us

It's all decided for us

This world has only one sweet moment set aside for us

Who wants to live forever

Who wants to live forever?

Who dares to love forever?

When love must die

But touch my tears with your lips

Touch my world with your fingertips

And we can have forever

And we can love forever

Forever is our today

Who wants to live forever

Who wants to live forever?

Forever is our today

Who waits forever anyway?


	2. Wide Eye Wonders

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Peter Pan or any of the characters. Reviews are greatly appreciated. This is my first fanfic.

Author: EmeraldWendy

* * *

**Chapter 1 Wide Eyed Wonders**

"Wendy Moira Angela Darling!" yelled a lady with long raven black hair in twined in braids. The attractive lady had her arms wrapped tightly around her chest and was impatiently staring at a young girl who had silky wavy light brown hair hanging over her desk.

Wendy snapped her head up startled, dazed, and confused. She realized where she was and laughed in embarrassment for her classmates had filled the classroom with giggles. "I'm sorry Miss. Blooms," apologized Wendy, "I slept late last night because of rehearsing my lines for the play." It was a half truth, Wendy had already had her lines memorized but what kept her so pained and tired at night was not that at all.

Miss. Blooms studied Wendy for a moment and turned back to her lesson on history. Wendy was not paying attention at all and was lost in her own thoughts of the past which she had so remembered but was 4 years ago. So wonderful and haunting they were.

"Wendy," called out Miss. Blooms again. This time the teacher approached Wendy's desk hovering over he like a black panther. Poor Wendy was still oblivious in her own world that Miss. Blooms had to call out her name more then once. Wendy nervously glanced up at her teacher, a feeling of dread washing over her knowing that a report would be made to her parents. Miss. Bloom was young and new for a teacher, but strict. "No more petty excuses. Since you will not pay attention in my class I will have to report this to your parents." And with that the teacher strode to her desk and started filling out a not so happy report about Wendy's conduct.

Class was dismissed and Rachel briskly ran out of the classroom thinking to herself how she could be daydreaming about someone she had longed to forget but could never. Peter Pan haunted Wendy in her dreams. It was absolutely driving her mad!

"What worries you?" asked a boy who was walking right behind Wendy down the halls. Wendy turned around to see a tall, lean boy approaching her. He had such rich black hair with a tint of blue and the most mesmerizing emerald green eyes that any person has ever been fortunate enough to look upon.

Wendy couldn't help but blush, he was so mysterious and handsome. "Nothing Preston," answered Wendy. Already he was walking next to her smiling.

"I do find that hard to believe. As soon as the last class ended so many girls came up to m to gossip about you on how you were daydreaming away. I would love to know," inquired the mesmerizing green eyes boy.

"Oh, just things," said Wendy, her angelic blue eyes trying to avoid Preston's green eyes, then trying to change the subject, "I'm just worried about the play that we're doing for the school. I don't know how you got me to sign me up for that! I can't believe it's next week."

"Don't worry my leading lady, your leading man will rescue you," declared Preston. They were walking silently together now down the halls of jealous girls staring their way and then some more out on the streets of busy London.

Preston had just asked Wendy to attend a play with him when suddenly Wendy noticed a familiar boy across the street. From the distant of where Wendy could see him, she could see curly blond hair that was draped down by a dark hood. For some reason the boy had been following Wendy and Preston for quite a while and Wendy had been keeping track of the covered figure. Then suddenly, someone bumped the hooded figure and blue eyes appeared from the darkness. Wendy gasped, her precious mind saw recognition. Think to herself_, could this be the boy that haunted her dreams at night? The boy that was her first love, could he be the Peter Pan?_

Wendy was so excited and full of hope and anticipation that she dashed across the heavy traffic almost being run over by carriages and horses. She sprinted to the spot of where she last saw the boy looking like a crazy girl having escaped her asylum but when she reached it, she was greatly disappointed. He wasn't there, he had disappeared. Wendy whimpered to herself feeling so much loneliest and heartache. She knew she was holding on to the past and had to let go before she fell to her breaking point.

Wendy could here people yelling and screaming at her to watch where she was going but she didn't care.

"Are you okay?" asked Preston sounding very much concerned, "Don't ever do that again! You had me worried and chasing after you." He had helped her up but still hadn't let go of Wendy.

The angelic blue eyes stared up at Preston. "I thought I saw somebody I haven't seen in a while," explained Wendy. A flash of jealousy showed on Preston's face. "It was nothing," continued Wendy. This was the moment when Wendy let go of her thoughts of Peter and allowed for a new boy to enter into her young and needy heart. She had always been quite attractive to Preston, but pushed him away in hopes for another's return.

"I would love to go to the play with you Preston," said Wendy. Preston was beaming with happiness and Wendy felt the same way. She was so tired of waiting and this new warmth feeling made her so happy.

"I'm glad you said yes. Wendy, I've always had my eye on you but you were always so distant to everyone I thought you had somebody else. I really like you," confessed Preston.

"I've always liked you to. It's just that so much has happened to me. I can't explain because you will never ever believe me," replied Wendy. She couldn't believe she said that.

"Wendy, you're so beautiful. Not only that but smart and adventurous. That's what separates you from the other girls," said Preston admiringly. His muscular body inched closer towards Wendy.

"Why, why, thank you," muttered Wendy. She felt so uncomfortable but yet so wonderful. No one had ever felt that way towards her…..except for one.

Preston held out his hand and Wendy stared at them remembering something similar but forced it in the back of her mind. She placed her hands in his and finally let her self gaze into those green eyes that held so much wonder. _Not Peter, _thought Wendy to herself,_ Preston. Yes, no more Peter. Only Preston._

As Preston and Wendy walked hand in hand like partners, the boy who had vanished remerged from his hiding place in a store. His handsome face was filled with jealously, anger, and most of all, betrayal. Feelings he hadn't felt since 4 years ago. The boy disappeared into the crowd of busy people hurrying to their desired destination.


	3. The Lonely Wish

Do not own any Peter Pan characters. Maily based on the Peter Pan 2003 movie and some of the book.

Author EmeraldWendy:** On to Chapter 2. Already you can see that Wendy is falling for a new guy. This chapter focuses on Peter and his fateful wish. Sorry for spelling errors and some bad sentence structures. Thanks again for the reviews.

* * *

**

**Chapter 2: The Lonely Wish **

It seemed on the night where the young hooded boy saw Wendy with another that all the stars seemed dull, barely any life lighting them. The darkness of Neverland had an eerie fog that swarmed of loneliness.

Deep in the heart of Neverland was the Underground home of the cocky boy, Peter Pan. The hooded figure slid down a secret tunnel of the Underground and had a landing bit struggled which was uncommon. Usual the boy landed with such effortless grace, but not on this night. Something troubled Peter.

Peter Pan flung his hooded coat off and gazed around the room. The home underground was covered with toys, pots, and pans. There was a fireplace and a huge long table and an enormous bed on the other side. A hammock lay just next to the comforting bed. Everything looked quite so charming at first glance.

But at a second glance one could see that no one had touched the toys, the pots, and pans for quite sometime. The enormous comfortable bed only showed an indention of one person having slept in it, signs of tossing and turning of worries countless nights.

Peter easily saw this and flew himself on the bed and started to cry. He could feel the loneliness drowning him, suffocating him into depression. He turned over, making his feeling of loneliness even worse and them when he saw how empty the bed was, his pain grew deeper. He curled up in a tight little ball crying all alone by himself. There was no laughter, no lost boys, no Wendy. And with no Wendy, there was no kisses, no heart.

Tink, the loyal fairy, still accompanied Peter on adventures but off somewhere on a fake mission to get of Peter's hair. Not even she could fill the void that grew every night within Peter. His sad thoughts that were once locked up tight burst fourth, submerging.

"Why now did I comeback to see you Wendy!" Peter cried. "So I could torment myself to see you grown!"

Of course there was no response. Only the sound of the shallow fire burning in the fireplace could be heard. Not even the warmth of the fire could stop Peter from feeling so cold.

You see, Peter Pan returned to London to see Wendy who was now 17 years old, but not quite an adult yet. So Peter, without knowing it came back for her hoping that he still had a chance to whisk her away again. Was it a coincidence that he had returned to the year that Wendy would spend her last youth before she was to turn into a woman?

But there was a dilemma.

Peter was still a little boy and hadn't grown up. But his fair Wendy had, almost breaking adulthood.

Peter said out loud to the empty room, "Why did she choose to grow up. I saw her! She is taller then me, and from the distance, even more so pretty. I surely cannot win her over like this. Why!"

He stood up from his bed and with all his efforts, flew out of the Underground flying to the place that would ultimately change him forever. Peter flew past the overgrown trees, past the mermaids' lagoon where the mermaids hissed, beckoning for Peter to join them in their darkness, past the abandon Jolly Roger ship, past the Indian tribes, and finally he had reached his destination.

Peter stopped out of breath for he hadn't rested during his trip. He was still in the forest but all of a sudden dozens of bright small lights drifted out of the large trees that surrounded the opening of where Peter stood. The lights were actually fairies; they had such lovely figures, small and elegant, and bestowed with the gift of magic. Magic that could do such wonders that the imagination could never comprehend could be all so possible.

Two fairies drifted apart from the others toward Peter. Peter saw immediately who they were, both having crowns placed on their heads adorned with fine jewels and royal attire. It was no doubt the King and Queen of the fairies.

"You have come for something," said the King who was now eye level of Peter. "What you come here for we will grant, for you have saved us and our family countless times."

Peter bowed handsomely to them, his face streaked with tears. "I, I wish to grow up," blurted out Peter.

"There is only so much we can do," replied the Queen bowing back and same with the King, both having great respect for Peter. She observed the young youth and did not want to let him go. All the female creatures in Neverland adored Peter, he was their hero.

"Please," pleaded Peter. He was so tired of being lonely and going through the same adventures. He forgot may things and people, but he could never ever forget Wendy.

"Be careful what you wish for," warned the Queen.

"This is what I wish. I cannot bare the pain any longer. Please," demanded Peter.

"Alright young lad. We the fairies will grant you your wish, granting you the power to age 4 years forward, you will be older and different," told the King. The fairies knew exactly why Peter wished for this.

"But," added the Queen, "If you have second thoughts, or all else fails, you can come back to Neverland and live forever before your eighteenth birthday. Remember that Peter, you can still live forever, to be able to keep your immortality. Then again, if you do not return to Neverland before then, you will grow old and die, either with her or alone."

The Queen held nothing back from Peter. He stopped to think if the decision was wise. Could he make Wendy his again, he was fearfully unsure, especially seeing the confident looking boy Wendy was with. He would lose his youth.

Peter now nervously had his hands in his pockets and was about to change his mind until he felt the thimble in his pocket. It struck a chord with him, remembering the kiss.

As for another sign for Peter to take the plunge, the king stated, "Follow your heart."

Peter looked up more determined then ever, "Yes. I'm sure."

The Queen was disappointed, but not the King. They flew back on the whirling bright lights of fairies and surrounded Peter, covering him up in their fairy dust. Peter glowed in the moonlight lifting into the night sky. It was such a magical sight for eyes to behold. Deep ancient powers worked their magic on the youthful boy who had now slipped into a deep slumber from the fairy dust. The fog became thicker and the mermaids hissed so loudly in unity. The wind blew fierce and crazy and the tides rose high.

Finally everything settled down in Neverland and went back to is normal business.

The fog was lifted strangely so quickly and Peter was taken back near the home underground.

Peter Pan would wake up to the shock of his life, facing the biggest adventure of them all. He had changed…


	4. Rising Tides

**Don't own any Peter Pan characters.**

Author's note: **I'm beginning to have so much fun writing this story even though it's early on in the story. The play that Wendy is to attend won't be revealed yet and Ms. Blooms will be more important then just a teacher. I really enjoyed writing the last part of this chapter. Thanks for your reviews, hope you reviewers and readers are entertained. I have read some of your stories and they were excellent. I'm saying this because I mean it. **

_Look down below

* * *

_

**Chapter 3 Rising Tides**

"How wonderful Wendy!" exclaimed a lovely lady. No words could describe her, she was the closest to perfection with delicate features, warm hazel eyes and a sweet mocking mouth. She was Mrs. Darling, one of the most elegant and defined woman in all on London. But she had one fault.

"Thank you mother," thanked Wendy, "Do you think father would approve for letting me go to the play with Preston?"

"I'm sure he will approve," insisted Mrs. Darling who was now walking towards Wendy sitting next to her on the foot of Wendy's bed. "Your father will give in and your Aunt Millicent will greatly approve since Preston comes from a wealthy background.

They were in Wendy's room which had once been the nursery. Since John, Michael, and the lost boys were to old for toys, they moved in different rooms that were added on to the Darling's residence. Wendy's old bed had been replace to a queen size bed but with much wanting, the bedpost had a exquisite carved heart at the foot of the bed.

And there was the balcony window, wide open of the cool air flowing in. It was still night, the once dull stars now shined brighter then ever before. One in particular.

Wendy smile at her mother and got up from the bed walking to her window. She was staring off into the distance and her smiling was replaced with a frown.

"Mother, I miss the feel of the salty sea and how the sunset reflected across the crystal blue green waters." said Wendy.

"Dear, what are you talking about? You haven't seen the ocean since you were a little baby." replied Mrs. Darling, a look of small confusion appeared on her lovely face. A face that Wendy was taking after and ever so more.

"Oh, but mother I have seen the endless sea and watching the waves crash upon the rocks, and there in the harbor a dangerously grand ship," said Wendy excitedly, "It is so vivid in my mind."

Mrs. Darling was silent not responding to Wendy's last comment.

"Mother, earlier today I swear I saw him, Peter Pan. He was almost covered in a hooded coat. And when I chased after him, he… he was gone," cried Wendy, "I miss him terribly."

"My sweet Wendy, I think when you miss someone so badly is that you wish so hard for them back and then you eventually think you see them. Your imagination starts to build up around your hope and dreams and then you start seeing things or people that you long for," explained Mrs. Darling. She was studying her daughter closely.

Wendy turned away from the window and gazed upon her mother. There was tears forming and Wendy's eyes. Mrs. Darling instantly noticed the sad tears and was about to soothe her daughter but then there was a knock at the door.

Mrs. Darling sighed and granted, "You may come in."

At tall man opened the door and briskly came in with business attire, a black suite that covered a plain white collared shirt. He was a distinguished man now ever since he bared the responsibility of having five more kids whom he adopted. He wore his jet black hair slicked back professionally and had deep calculating blue eyes and was covered by brimmed glasses. Yet though, there was still awkwardness by the way he walked.

"I hope I wasn't interrupting anything," said the man glancing at the two ladies whom he was most proud of.

"No, you weren't George, everything is fine dear," answered Mrs. Darling with her calmed voice.

Wendy was a bit annoyed though by the intrusion and went back to staring out the window.

"George…" hinted Mrs. Darling who was giving her husband the eye.

"Oh yes," chuckled Mr. Darling awkwardly. "Wendy, what is this I hear about a boy asking you to go to a play?"

Wendy did not respond for sure had drifted into her thoughts.

"Why George, you remember Preston don't you? We met him and his family at their charity ball. He was the young gentleman whom you complemented on how well behaved he was for a person his age," added Mrs. Darling.

"I do remember now. Alright, you may go but I have to see him before you leave together and an adult will be chaperoning you two," stated Mr. Darling.

Oddly though, Wendy didn't argue.

"You're chaperon is going to be Ms. Blooms," continued Mr. Darling.

Wendy whirled around to meet her father's deep eyes. "My teacher? That lady despises me father. It would be so dreadful for Preston and I to have her watching us like a hawk," said Wendy in an angry tone.

"It already has been decided. When your mother told me about Preston and the play I was not going to allow you to go at all. Your mother and I were at my office when a report came to me pertaining to you," said Mr. Darling.

Wendy gulped knowing exactly what that report was about.

"So I visited your teacher, Ms. Blooms and she told me how you day dreamed all the time in class and shunned almost every boy you talked to. I guess oddly I wanted to show her that you did associate with boys and I told her about Preston and you. Her reaction was not one I expected for she was actually happy all of a sudden and almost demanded that I change my mind about allowing you to go and insisted on how she would accompany you two if I needed," told Mr. Darling yet he knew there was more then just Ms. Blooms talk that convinced him, there was her presence, so alluring and mysterious, "So of course I said yes"

"But father," pleaded Wendy, "Mother?" Wendy was hoping to get help from her mother.

"It won't be so bad," said Mrs. Darling reassuringly.

"Wendy, it's either go to lay with Preston and Ms. Blooms or don't go at all," stated Mr. Darling.

Wendy stood there stubbornly but finally gave in. "Well, alright father."

"You should be grateful I even allowed you to attend at all," said Mr. Darling.

"Thank you," Wendy murmured.

"Good, goodnight." Said Mr. Darling and with that he walked out of the door briskly downstairs.

Mrs. Darling got up and hugged her daughter who was almost the same height as her. "How you are growing my dear child. You are young and beautiful and you should be open to boys. You will soon be an adult and just let go of what you are holding on to. Here is an opportunity, take while it lasts, don't let it slip away and let the rising tide take you away."

Her mother released her embrace waiting for Wendy to say something. Wendy wiped away her tears and smiled.

"I will, thank you mother," said Wendy with the most respect in all the world.

Mrs. Darling kissed her only daughter good night and gracefully left Wendy's room. Wendy retreated her eyes back to her window and finally closed the window tight, locking it. She blew out her lamps and candles and fell back on her bed pulling up her covers all the way to her chin. She was all alone in her room. There was no Slightly, no Tootles, no Nibs, no Curly, no twins, and no Peter…

**Wendy instantly was plunged into a strange dream. **

She was standing bare footed on the Neverland shore viewing the beautiful landscape of the endless sea. She was in the middle of watching the sunset and how magical it appeared reflecting over the sea. The Jolly Roger was floating near the harbor and there were lights that could be seen from where Wendy was standing. Her bare feet felt so relaxed drawing on the soft white sand. Wendy could see that every time a new tide came, it rose higher and higher then the last but that didn't bother Wendy at all, she had no fear.

"Hello," greeted a familiar voice.

Wendy turned her head to see the person standing right beside her now. The figure was shadowed so Wendy could not see the face.

"Hello," Wendy replied back, "Isn't the ocean so glorious?"

"Yes, it certainly is. Especially when you fly over it at night and skim the water with your hands," replied the figure.

"Mind if I ask. What is your name?" inquired Wendy.

"Why, I am Peter Pan," answered the boy in a bit of a shock that she didn't remember who he was. "Your name is Wendy Moira Angela Darling. Quite a long name. Mine though is nice and short."

Wendy now realized who it was and the shadow disappeared revealing his face. He had the same curly blond hair mixed with brown, adventurous blue green eyes, and of course, that devilish grin that no girl could resist.

"I see," said Wendy. It was all so strange how Wendy talked to Peter so casual knowing very well who he was and what they shared. Wendy could feel that she was not seventeen anymore but now a girl that was soon to turn thirteen.

The tide had risen and was now washing over their feet.

"Will you come back for me?" asked Wendy taking a step back from the water and Peter doing the same.

"I have," said Peter.

"I'm afraid you waited to long, my heart is breaking away from you. I have to move on Peter!" screamed Wendy all of a sudden.

Peter laughed jumping into his cocky pose with his hands at his waist and elbows sticking out, "Your kiss will always belong to me. I have your thimble and you have my kiss"

"I'm afraid not for long. I will soon be a real woman," declared Wendy who no longer had her attention on Peter but now on the sea. Instead of stepping back to avoid the water, she the stepped forward actually wanting to.

"What are you doing!" cried Peter, his whole attitude changing into disbelief and worry. "Come away with me. The tide is going to sweep you and take you away from me and drown you!"

Peter quickly glanced at the ocean and could see that a huge wave, three times higher then the height of the Jolly Roger was about to consume them. Peter grabbed Wendy's arm and was pulling her away from the accursed ocean.

"Stop!" yelled Wendy in defiance. "I'm tired of waiting for you and crying out for you. I have adult responsibilities. I have to stop pretending that you will come back for me and whisk me away to your home underground, to Neverland."

"But I'm right here," retorted Peter trying to save Wendy from the waves but he could not fly. At this moment, he had no happy thoughts to lift him into the air. His Wendy was leaving him.

Wendy leaned in on Peter and whispered in his ear standing on her tipsy toes to reach,

"Bye my first love, I will never forget you. And if I do, then I will think of the sea and remember you again. I will do the same if you forget me."

She gently kissed him on the lips and faced back to the tides.

Peter wrapped his slim arms around her and held her tight for she wouldn't move from the ocean.

"Forget them Wendy, Forget them all," pleaded Peter with all his heart, "Come away with me where you will never ever have to worry about grown up things again."

Wendy spoke sadly, "Never is an awfully long time."

That was the last words spoken to one another before the rising tide slammed down on Peter and Wendy sucking them into the bottomless sea of love and death. Wendy let go of Peter but Peter did not, he held on to his fair lady tightly never giving up. The merciless sea dragged them down and left the Neverland beach empty leaving only the fading footprints of two that was once together.

* * *

**Author Note EmeraldWendy: **The ending of this chapter I thought was sad but definitely leads on opening doors for where I want this story to go. I have a good idea and hopefully will try to update soon. But ill probably wait a little to update, unsure, but will definitely continue writing more. This is irrelevant to my story but Finding Neverland comes out today on DVD and I haven't seen it yet though I'm really looking forward to. I mean, it has Johnny Depp Hot, Kate Winslet Talented, about J.M. Barrie, and of course…Peter Pan! Reviewers are the best! 


	5. The Changes One Makes

**Author's Note:** Hello everyone, I finally was able to update my story. Since Spring Break is over now I was preoccupied with school and my Rachel Hurd-Wood fan site. Tell you ahead of time I had to rush my typing so sorry for any grammar and spelling, thanks for your reviews. And a heads up, its mainly happy but the end of the chapter is...

* * *

**Chapter 4 The Changes One Makes**

There, near the home underground was a small wooden house made of branches and twigs with a cute little chimney. It was a quaint little house but no one lived there anymore. The only person who ever visited that house now was Peter Pan when he needed a place to cry when he was feeling sad and lonely, it always gave him comfort reminding him of someone special who was so far away.

That so happened to be where the fairies placed him, inside the little house that once belonged and built for no other then Wendy Darling.

The boy was sleeping but in a deep dream that was not a pleasant one for he was crying in his sleep. The golden boy woke up with a scream escaping his devilish lips. He flew up banging his head up on the ceiling roof crying ouch in a brief pained moment more out of confusion.

He stood up this time and still somehow managed to bump his head up on the roof.

"What!" yelled Peter. He then realized he was much to big for the little house and found himself crawling out through the front door. He scrambled up on his feet and stared down at the house rather then up.

He had grown taller then the house and could feel the changes and senses in his body. Peter forgot about the wish he made to the fairies and all he could think of right now was the dream he had about Wendy and the sea's tide engulfing them into chaos. He was frightfully scared of his Wendy moving on but now his new fear was how he had grown.

He hurried to his home underground and tried to slip through his hidden passage but he was too large! He struggled to squeeze himself down but nothing happened, disbelief crossed Peter's face and he stood there in shock. This had never happened to him before.

But this did not discourage Peter one bit, he cleverly found another tree and worked it to his liking and created a new hidden passage for him to slip into his home. He slipped down and down and down until he reached the bottom and stepped out cockily.

"Oh the cleverness of me," crowed Peter but less child like.

And there waiting for him was his obedient fairy, Tinkerbelle. She had a wondrous light all around her and a dreamy figure, curvy in all the right spots. Tinkerbelle was dazzling.

She was clothed in fine green dress that stopped down to her thighs and it the ends of her dress had triangle cuts. She flew closer to Peter and fairy dust traced her every moment.

Tink was in horror staring at Peter, eyes in denial. _He had grown up!_ Thought Tink to herself. The only feelings Tink felt was of rage, anger, she was furious. She was screaming at him with her bell noises that Peter understood clearly but not any ordinary person could. She was whizzing around him to take in all of him.

"Tink, relax," said Peter. Seeing Tink flying around him like that made him remember his wish. "It's okay Tink, I wished to the fairies for me to grow up."

Tink screamed at Peter saying how he was leaving him.

"Oh but Tink, I am not." declared Peter. He motioned for her to come closer to him and she obeyed. He spoke of secrets in her delicate ears and at first she wasn't happy and then Tink smiled approvingly and Peter smiled back mischievously. What was spoken between the two only they knew, for what did Peter Pan have in store for his Wendy?

Peter flew out of the home underground with Tinkerbelle falling solely behind and up into the morning sky flying by the sunrise over the endless forests. Tink told Peter he must do something about his clothes or else people from London will stare at him so Peter had to take care of some business before he was to come back.

Wendy woke up from her strange dream, her eyes opening with a flash that half expected someone to be hovered up above her about to bang up upon the small chandelier. But to Wendy's dismay there was no one there and the window still locked up tight. She glanced over at her clock and realized the time and fell back lazily into her fluffy bed. It was time to prepare herself for school and Wendy did not want to budge from he comfortable lying possession. She sighed unpleasantly rubbing her head felling a headache come to her. She could vaguely remember her strange dream, all she could remember was the endless ocean but nothing more.

Wendy massaged her head some more and was pondering about Ms. Blooms having to chaperon for Preston and her. Yet when Wendy thought about Preston her thoughts were quite pleasant and all she could think of was his handsome face and wonderful person he was. It was hard to Wendy to imagine someone so close to perfection besides her own mother. Preston still lingering in her thoughts helped motivate Wendy to climb from her bed and throw on her school clothes, a dull gray skirt and plain white blouse and a even plainer worn out gray coat. The coat still kept Wendy warm and made her feel safe.

Just then Wendy heard a loud tumbling and noises outside her door. Wendy could already guess what lay beyond her door. She quickly combed her hair and grabbed he bag and headed out her room.

As Wendy predicted, her brothers were playfully wrestling one another. They were John, Michael, and newest additions to the family, Nibs, Curly, Tootles, and the twins. And of course the wittiest of them all, her cousin slightly. Wendy remembered a time when she would eagerly join them in their carefree jokes and laughing ways. Not anymore tjough, her Aunt Millicent and father wished for her to become a refined lady.

The boys followed Wendy to the breakfast table where Mrs. Darling had already arranged the toast and jam for her children to eat. The sight of food made the boys go wild and all of them charged for the food stealing one another's. Wendy just took hers and nibbled on the bread not feeling her appetite. Mrs. Darling smiled to herself watching the boys so happy.

"Good morning dears" greeted Mrs. Darling smiling ever so lovely. Her hair was pulled back in a fashionable, yet elegant bun.

"Good mother cried the boys out of turn through their stuffed mouths. Wendy said with no food in her mouth.

"Boys," said Mrs. Darling half heartlessly, "Do try to remember your manners. You soon will become a man just like your sister whom is almost a lady"

That was true for Nibs, the oldest was 16 with John and Curly, Slightly, and Tootles 15, and the twins 13 with Michael being the youngest at 12. they all apologized but still stuffing their faces and then kissing their mother goodbye all ready to leave for school.

Wendy kissed her mother goodbye her headache still pounding in her thoughts.

"Something wrong Wendy," asked Mrs. Darling studying her daughter. It seems that a mother always knows when her daughter is being troubled and Mrs. Darling easily noticed there was something troubling her daughter.

"Nothing Mom," replied Wendy who now was at the front dear leaving the Darling residence.

Wendy found herself walking all alone for her brother, and they were already around the corner, Wendy could still hear their laughter though which seemed to worsen her pain.

She arrived at her school and observed who all the other school girls had best friends to chat to, but she had none. To Wendy, she was always use to be boyish and participating and their sports. She much preferred that then gossiping about boys and clothes. Now the point in Wendy's life she did so want a friend who was a girl and discuss about girly things. She felt a new change within her come out all of a sudden, it did not bother her and she welcomed her new wants.

Wendy walked passed the girls that were talking amongst their selves and of course Wendy would be the first one in her classroom for she had no one to talk to other then her brothers and that was not what she was in the mood for. Wendy's face brightened as she noticed Preston striding towards her and he seemed happy too to see her. He wore a loose fighting white shirt and black slacks yet still managed to pull of being charming and handsome. Not even the drably dress code could steal away his strong features.

"Hello Wendy," said Preston placing his arm around her passively. The gesture on his part made Wendy blush and she happily accepted, her headache instantly faded away just as her dram did.

"Why, same to you," answered Wendy trying so hard not to turn a bright prism. "I am allowed to go to the play just as long as Ms. Blooms supervises us. I hope that's alright with you. If not then we don't have to go."

"Of course I still want to go and I don't mind at all, "said Preston wondering to himself how he could be so fortunate to be with a great girl like Wendy. He had always admired Wendy from afar because he loved how she was so adventurous, daring and not caring what the other girls thought of her and that separated her from the rest. To him, she was untouchable. In this moment she was his.

As they walked down the halls with his arm possessively around Wendy's waist many girls peered over with jealous feelings and a select few happy. There was one though who stared at the new and attractive couple with so much jealously that literally her icy blue eyes seemed to glow.

And who might be this girl? It is none other then Whitney, the girl with the most deepest dark blue eyes and one that her body blossomed into womanhood but not her spirit. Whitney was tall and slender but with a lustful figure that nearly every girl dreamed to have and every boy dreamed to be with. Whitney had tamed dark brown hair that seemed to be placed perfect in her every movement. There was a catch though to her beauty, for underneath her deceiving exterior was a heart so cold with hate and malice that could match Captain's Hook. It was quite difficult for one to grasp of a girl being capable to have such ill feelings, but this particular girl was more then capable.

Whitney was fuming inside yet easily had her emotions hidden beneath her icy stare. Preston was the only boy that had ever rejected her, and or that she wanted him even more. Whitney would never have guessed in her lifetime that Preston had eyes for Wendy. But today it was made quite clearly.

The bell rang warningly for the students to rush to their classroom or punishment would soon be followed if one was to be tardy. Wendy and Preston were still deep in their conversation and barely thought much about the bell. Consequently though, when the warning bell rang they quickly ended their conversation.

"I'll see you at launch," stated Preston and before Wendy could react Preston gave her a quick kiss on the check and ran off before Wendy could reply.

Wendy stood there bewildered touching the side of the cheek he had kissed her and that short action gave Wendy all the happiness in the world that she hadn't felt in so long. Good thing that he left too because Wendy was so flustered with joy. Wendy contained herself from skipping to class and instead had to run before she caught the late bell. She seemed to have floated in right before the late bell rang and down to her desk she sat. For once, Wendy was actually the last girl to enter in the classroom.

Mrs. Blooms was up in the front of the classroom and yelled out, "Alright class, settle down and take your seat. Open your books and we will continue from where we last left off." The giggling noises instantly turned into dead silence and everyone opened their book starting their boring lessons.

The hours did not drag by for Wendy as it did for the other girls, especially Whitney whom every now and then gave Wendy cold glares that Wendy didn't even notice. Wendy was to busy doing her schoolwork and thinking of Preston and his kiss. Class finally ended and the girls rushed out of the class thanking the powers up above for having Ms. Blooms class being over for the day knowing they had survived.

Wendy was to exit until Ms. Blooms stopped Wendy in her tracks calling out her name. Wendy turned around in dread wondering to herself what she did wrong this time.

"Yes, Ms. Blooms," said Wendy politely and nervously.

"I would like to have a word with you," announced Ms. Blooms who was seated at her massive desk. Her desk was so tidy and immaculate that all the papers were in order in such proper places. "I hope you don't mind me chaperoning you. I was going to see that play anyways and Preston's family and I are close so I felt obligated to help out "

Wendy relaxed a bit was some what shocked because of Ms. Blooms asking for her approval and explaining to Wendy her reasoning for supervising. "I don't mid at all and thank you."

"You may be dismissed now." And with those last words Ms. Blooms averted her attention to grading her papers. Wendy walked out of the classroom trying to recall what had just happened, Ms. Blooms didn't appear to be so mean to Wendy anymore and seemed to have lost her edge.

Wendy's world seemed to be filled with so much happiness that Wendy couldn't help but think that nothing could turn her world upside down. Andto make matters better, Preston was waiting outside the door for Wendy. When he spotted her he greeted her taking his hand and heading towards the lunchroom.

Wendy and Preston found a table near the window which surprisingly had not been filled. Many students were eyeing the couple and curiosity but none approached and Wendy and Preston don't even pay attention to the onlookers.

Preston gazed admiringly at Wendy. "Did I ever tell you Wendy, that you have such heavenly blue eyes?"

"No," murmured Wendy turning a shade of pink and focused outside of the window to avoid Preston's promising eyes. "Thank you." Preston just chuckled at Wendy's shyness, his affections towards her growing her growing even more. He started on his lunch offering Wendy some but she politely declined even though her stomach was empty.

Wendy was watching the mocking bird up on the branch tentatively. The bird sprung up spreading out its pleasantly grayish white wings and soared its way into the pure clouds. Just the sight of the bird flying made Wendy laugh in delight for it stirred a longing in her that had once been attained. To be able to have freedom of flight and have no care in the world crossed her mind. The other part was arguing how one would not be able to move forward and grow, that was a sad thought to Wendy.

"Wendy," called Preston bringing Wendy back from the window to him.

She placed her eyes on him and saw a hint of want flash in them. Preston leaned in closer to her and Wendy froze knowing what was to come. She did not draw back though but instead inclined her head a bit forward taking his invitation. His lips drew closer and closer almost touching her naturally ruby red lips. Wendy held her breath anticipating the moment when their lips would touch, oh how she desired for a kiss again that would fell like magic. Her breath quickened and so did his. Wendy leaned in just an inch closer and…

Wendy's necklace revealed from under her shirt and slipped out so coincidently interrupting the kiss. It flung out thudding on Preston's white shirt with unseemly power and Wendy snapped back into her seat. She started twirling the necklace around her fingers every now and down spinning the acorn on her chain.

The moment and feelings was ruined.

Preston sat back disappointed folding his muscular arms burning a hole through the table. He looked back up at Wendy questioning, "Did your parents give that to you?"

"No." replied Wendy.

"your Aunt?"

"No,"

"then your brothers?"

"They? Oh no"

"friends?"

"Don't have any."

"I see," said Preston, jealously forming on his face but the feeling soon afterwards faded. He did not pursue the topic anymore sensing that Wendy did not wish to continue.

"Don't worry about this old necklace. It's a childhood gift that I have forgotten to stuff away in my draws," assured Wendy, "What happened in the past in now in the past and I have to move on."

Preston seemed relived and smiled his genuine smile. The lunch bell rang and the cafeteria dispersed until there was only Wendy and Preston. He gave her a kiss on her other cheek, a small kiss of promises of what was to come for the future and Wendy actually kissed him back on the cheek to her surprise. They separated to the classrooms with Wendy slowly walking to her classroom not worrying if she was going to be late.

She found herself taking the acorn necklace off of her, the first kiss that was ever given to her, and finding a garbage bin. Wendy's hand trembled as the action of what she was going to do sickened her. Eventually Wendy found the nerve and threw it in the trash taking flight to her next class not daring to even turn around for she had the fear of finding herself fetching back the kiss and what would come with it. All the past baggage dissolved the moment she released the acorn and Wendy had never felt so new and yet so lost in her life. But it felt right.

In Wendy's distress, she was oblivious of the figure who had all but seen the necklace that was disregarded. Oh no, Wendy did not see that the figure had stolen the necklace out from the garbage concealing it within the pockets.

Wendy was more then tardy to her next class but was only given a warning. Wendy sat in her desk watching out the window again and mysteriously finding the same mockingbird…fallen down dead, a stone lying beside it mockingly and Wendy cried.

* * *

**Ending Note: **What do you think? please let me know and i will probably be updating in a week, who knows. Enjoy!  



End file.
